Smile
by Strawberries and Shinigamis
Summary: When Itachi saw Sakura for the last time before she vanished, she was just a weak, helpless fan girl. But when Sakura retuned, that was far from the truth. The only problem? Itachi doesn't believe it. It couldn't be possible that the hopeless child he remembered was his superior now, could it? .:ItaSaku - AU:.
1. Chapter 1

**Smile**

* * *

**Author: S&S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto**

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite the the whole plot, summary and most of the characters of the story. I was out of inspiration while thinking about the future chapters of the old one. If you love the old one, I sincerely apologize for remaking it without notifying you all. I'm glad I'm active now with the help of my talented Beta, Vampire Kitten AKA VK. She's very talented with her ideas that helped me feel inspired. She's great with suggesting a lot of things to make this story better. I owe it a lot to her. If she wasn't there, I might drop this story.**

**I also changed the title and you'll know why in the future chapters. Hope you like the new one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

The leaves shuffled as three people dashed by, jumping from branch to branch through the trees. Things had rather gone smoothly so far after a successful mission. The first assignment after Uchiha Itachi became ANBU captain. It was quite unbelievable for him to be selected as an ANBU captain at the age of 13. At that age one was usually a genin or chunin.

But, this was Uchiha Itachi. Reaching the rank as an ANBU captain at the age of 13 is simply an achievement to be added to his genius reputation. He graduated the Academy at the age of seven and was promoted to Chunin at the age of 10. A very rare shinobi for this generation.

And now, on his first mission, he finished it with a success in his hands after annihilating his enemies and attaining his package. His first mission assigned to him was S-class mission. It was to exterminate the Rock nins who kidnapped the daughter of a prestigious nomadic clan. To him, it was like a B-class mission, simply because he found it so trouble-free. Those rock ninja were no match for his team. He was a prodigy after all, and would only work with the best.

Now, the three-man team was speeding up as they neared the borders of their homeland, Konoha, with the heiress held in one of the ANBU's grasp. The heiress was in deep slumber after the Rock ninja held her captive for a week with a scarce supply of nutrients. Thankfully, she survived, and rested herself in his medic's hands.

After a long day of traveling, Itachi adjourn himself signaling his teammates to stop. They obediently followed his signal and repose themselves in the hard trunk of the tree. One of his men slowly positioned the heiress who was still sleeping. After positioning themselves, they all raised their mask over their head to relax themselves.

Itachi relax against the bushes and studied gleam of the moon around the darkness of the night. They were almost at the borders of Konoha and Itachi planned to move again after resting for three hours, arriving at Konoha in the morning.

''Care to have a little sake later Izumi?'' one of his colleagues asked with a sort of eagerness in his voice.

Itachi ignored the two adults who kept talking about sake and parties they planned to attend after reaching the village.

''Wanna join, Captain?'' Izumi asked Itachi who simply answered with a shake of his head.

Izumi nodded and continued to talk to the person beside him. It was really a different idea, asking a 13-year-old prodigy to lead them. Izumi was nervous being with a young captain. An adult being ordered around by a teenage prodigy is quite hard to find.

After resting for three hours, Itachi informed the two that it was time to head back to Konoha. They obediently followed their captain and cleared their place. They then sprinted out towards the borders of Konoha.

After hours of traveling, they faced the gates of Konoha with the heiress in their hands. They entered the gate and Itachi was about to ordered the two but stopped when someone suddenly clung into his arm. He frowned as he knew the familiar chakra of the person holding tightly to him.

The two adults snorted at the sight of the familiar girl who happily held Itachi's arm.

''I think we'll be sending the package to her home, Captain. Seeing you are busy right now,'' Izumi informed Itachi with a smirk.

Itachi glared at the two who were controlling their laughter and hurriedly ran off to transport the heiress to her household.

''Takushi. Let go of me,'' Itachi ordered, seeing the brown haired girl smiling while holding his arm.

He slightly flipped his arm away from her but she continued grabbing it. He glared and stared unblinkingly at her.

"I missed you so much Itachi-kun!'' Takushi Akana squealed as she continued to hug his arm. ''I made you your breakfast hearing that you will return this morning, Itachi-kun. We can go out after too.''

She showed him a box containing a typical breakfast meal. He swiftly took his arm out of her grasp and glared at her more.

"I am an occupied person and have no time for child's play, Takushi. Go and play with the children at your age,'' Itachi informed her with no interest.

He always went through this after getting back from a mission, being asked by a fangirl to date or to bear his child. It was annoying to him because he was only thirteen and didn't want to handle any obligation as a parent.

''Oh, we'll if you're not busy we can-'' Akana started.

''As I stated, I am a busy person and rather be busy than to be with you, Takushi,'' Itachi interrupted smoothly while staring at her with his icy expression. ''If you repeat this again, I will imply you're rather deaf and annoying.''

Itachi walked away, leaving Akana holding her homemade breakfast for him.

He sighed in frustration after an annoying conversation with the fangirl he disliked much. He had no time for a weak kunoichi who thinks life is easy. He'd rather be on an S-class mission than to be annoyed by the likes of her.

After transporting himself to the Hokage Tower, he knocked the door and heard the third Hokage's permission to enter. As he came in, he knelt down in front of the Hokage.

''Rise Uchiha,'' Sarutobi ordered and Itachi followed.

The Hokage stared at him as he let out few puffs of smoke from his pipe. Itachi really didn't understand adults and their addictions.

The next Hokage will be addicted to sake, he thought as he watched at the Hokage while standing silently without motion.

''Report'' Sarutobi ordered as he clasped both of his wrinkled hands.

Itachi nodded and informed the Hokage about the events occurred on the mission.

After hearing his report, Sarutobi crinkled his eyebrows at Itachi's report.

''Excellent. You are now permitted to leave and to return after two days for your next mission,'' Sarutobi informed as Itachi nodded and turned to leave the office.

''Boo!''

Itachi stared at his cousin who had attempted to scare him. His cousin frowned seeing his plan of scaring Itachi had failed. Itachi smirked as he turned his head and walks off followed by his cheerful cousin.

''Woah, I never thought you would look so great in the Captain's coat,'' Shisui commented.

Itachi smirked at his older cousin's reaction.

''So, how's the first mission Captain Uchiha?'' he asked while tossing his hands over Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi hated it when someone made contact with him but for his close cousin, he didn't mind it as much.

''Hn. It was all right,'' Itachi answered as Shisui grunted at his cousin's short answer.

He couldn't understand why his 13-year-old cousin was so mature for his age.

''Is that your answer?'' Shisui asked, implying that Itachi should have more expression.

''When I was your age, I felt happy when they assigned me as an ANBU captain!'' Shisui exclaimed proudly. ''You'll grow wrinkles if you act all serious like the Third!''

Itachi smirked at his cousin's words.

''First, Yes, that's my respond to your question. Second, you were at the age of twenty-five when you reached the level of Captain and you're retired. Third, don't talk behind the Hokage's back,'' Itachi replied as Shisui glared at him while crossing his arms.

Itachi really liked to tease his older cousin about his age. It was amusing to witness his reaction.

''I was seventeen and I'm not that old! Geez, you talk like an old geezer, grandpa!'' Shisui said.

He was already 23 and was retired as an ANBU and is now a Jounin. But, he's not that old! Itachi acts like an older person than him. Itachi simply smirked.

''Stop smirking,'' Shisui warned.

''What will you possibly do, cousin?'' Itachi asked, watching his cousin glare at him.

"Um...well...I'll find something!" Shisui declared.

"Sure you will," Itachi replied simply.

''Alright Itachi, you win this time,'' Shisui admitted defeat.

''Better get used to it, Shisui,'' he then finished, leaving Shisui standing there silent because of his statement.

_He really did change after such training,_ Shisui thought as he stared at Itachi's back with a smile. _I'm proud to have him in the clan. He is truly a prodigy._

Itachi noticed that his cousin wasn't with him and stopped walking, turning his head to face him. He scoffed seeing him standing there and grinned like an idiot that is in love with an imaginary woman. Even though he always teased his older cousin, he respected him. Not because they were related or he's a former ANBU captain, he respected him because he's the only person who understands him or he can call his best friend. Itachi rolled his eyes at the thought. He is his best friend indeed.

''Why are you grinning there like an idiot who fell in love?'' he asked as Shisui suddenly snapped from his thoughts and glared at him. He then run towards Itachi and ruffled his hair making Itachi frown. He really hated being ruffled like he is short, especially his hair.

''Refrain from doing that, Shisui,'' Itachi commanded.

''Or what Itachi? Sharingan me to death?'' Shisui joked as he ignored Itachi's instruction and patted his head, earning Shisui a glare. Itachi sighed and continue to walk. Shisui was always reminding him that he was taller than Itachi.

''Aww, don't be sad, cousin, you'll grow soon,'' Shisui said while ruffling his hair again.

The two were walking through the village towards to their compound when a voice called out to them.

''Itachi-kun!'' a feminine voice yelled as Itachi turned his head and saw a pink haired girl sitting on the branches of a tree close to them. The two Uchiha stopped walking and gazed at the girl sitting in the branches with a smile.

Itachi raised his brow.

"What do you need Sakura?'' Itachi asked, hinting at his annoyance.

Sakura gave the ANBU captain an appealing smile.

''Get me down.''

''What?''

''Get me down Itachi-kun!'' the 10 year old giggled as Itachi lifted up his eyebrow at her request.

Shisui snickered at the scene between the two.

''You climbed up there and you want me to get you down from your perch?'' Itachi asked as if he wasn't hearing quite right.

Sakura nodded which made Itachi groan.

''You better get her down, Itachi-kun,'' Shisui said with a tease.

Itachi glared at his cousin and sighed.

''Hn,'' he uttered as removed his coat and placed it on the floor.

Itachi then walked towards the tree and widened his arms with a smug look plastered on his face. Sakura grinned as she jumped from the tree and landed into Itachi's arms. Itachi sighed as he stared at the pink haired girl who simply smiled at him and let her down from his grasp.

''Arigato, Itachi-kun,'' Sakura thanked him as he nodded and walked back to Shisui who stared at the two children while crossing his arms.

Kids, he thought as he followed Itachi who walked away, leaving Sakura waving at the two shinobi.

''Hey, that girl is kinda cute,'' Shisui mentioned. ''Do you like her?''

Itachi shook his head.

''Helping someone means you have that sort of affection?'' he questioned as Shisui shrugged his shoulders.

''I don't know. It could be.''

''Well, that's far beyond your imagination, Shisui,'' Itachi said, notifying him that he had no liking for the pink haired girl.

''So who is she and why do you treat her different from your fangirls?'' Shisui asked.

After being with him for a couple of years, he noticed that Itachi always show a cold shoulder to his fangirls. But, after seeing this rare event, he thought Itachi has some sort of little crush on this pink haired girl.

''Hn,'' Itachi answered which made Shisui frown.

Sakura was about to walk away but, she stopped walking when she saw a familiar white coat in the ground.

_It must be Itachi-kun's,_ she thought with a smile.

She then decided to return the coat to him tomorrow as she walks away while holding it tightly. She then left the place and walked around the village.

* * *

Her parents died few years ago but someone adopted her and brought her comfort. She had no relatives in Konoha to take care of her. She only knew the lady in the store who her parents always visited. Her adopted parents were also kind to her. Letting her kept her last name made her happy. They never showed that they regretted adopting her and she was happy that she had someone that cared for her. Even though she was all alone, she felt lucky that someone watched over her.

As she continued to walk, she noticed a crowd of people in front of her. She raised her brow and ignored the noise.

''Have you heard? She's back!'' a lady exclaimed as she and a friend chatted.

''After leaving the village she plans to come back?'' a man asked.

''Well, she's the slug princess of course'' the man answered back making Sakura curious.

Slug princess? she thought as she stared at the crowd.

It broke and revealed a beautiful blond haired woman. Sakura never saw the woman before. She wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, as well as a soft pink lipstick.

The woman held a serious but proud expression on her face. Her hair was tied into a pigtails and her skin was flawless.

She's so pretty, Sakura thought as she saw the woman.

''Geez, things never change around here,'' the mysterious blonde woman suddenly said as she studied the village.

The people were still whispering about her.

''She's so young! What do you think she used?'' a woman asked with envy in her voice.

''Idiot! It's not natural! Haven't you heard she used a special technique?'' the other woman exclaimed making the blonde woman twitch and whip her head to face the woman.

''Shh! She'll hear us,'' the woman warned.

''It's natural you idiots! Use aging cream for once!'' the blonde woman yelled as the three women ran away from her.

Sakura noticed that many people were scared of her.

_She's so cool. I wish I was like her,_ Sakura thought as she continued to stare.

The blond woman suddenly noticed her and gazed back at her. She smirked and walked towards Sakura who became nervous.

''Hey kid, why are you holding that coat?'' she asked while pointing at the white coat Sakura was holding. ''Don't tell me they assign kids like you to be the captain. If that happens, I'm not coming back again.''

Sakura gulped. The blond woman grinned and patted her head.

''Don't be scared. I'm not gonna eat kids like you,'' she said as Sakura nervously nodded.

The mysterious blond woman smiled at Sakura's reaction.

''What's your name kiddo?'' she questioned seeing interested with Sakura.

''U-Uhmm, S-Sakura Haruno'' she answered while stuttering, which made the blond woman in front of her laugh.

''Don't be nervous'' she said as Sakura nodded. She then knelt down to be level with the young girl. ''Do you want to train with me kid?''

That question left Sakura speechless. It was the first time someone offered her to train with them! In fact, she has no experience with the shinobi life because her she thought she was in no position to attend it.

''I'm not attending the Academy and have no experience'' she honestly said which made the blond woman smile at her answer.

''That's okay. I'll train you,'' she said, showing that she accepted Sakura. Sakura then smiled and nodded, making the mysterious blond woman grin. She then stood up and patted her head.

''Great! We're leaving tomorrow evening at the training ground one,'' she informed her as Sakura nodded.

The blond woman suddenly turned her back and walked away leaving Sakura staring at her.

I forgot to ask her name! Sakura remembered.

''Um, sensei!'' she yelled as the blond woman turned to face her.

''What's your name?'' she nervously asked.

''Call me Tsunade-shishou,'' she answered as Sakura nodded.

Tsunade then continue her pace and walked away leaving Sakura in shock at the event that happened minutes ago.

* * *

Few hours ago

''You've got guts to come back, Tsunade,'' the Third Hokage said as he stared at the window facing the Hokage monument.

After hearing that the slug princess suddenly returned to the village after disappearing a couple years ago, he never thought that she would visit him first.

''Can't I come back to my village Sarutobi-sensei?'' she asked while placing her hand on her waist. Sarutobi rolled his eyes and puffed some smoke.

''What did you come for?'' he asked point-blank.

''If you continue to smoke, you'll die from a lung cancer,'' Tsunade warned which made Sarutobi's vein pop because she continued to ignore his question.

He then turned his head and glared at her.

''Okay, stop glaring. I'm here to get a student,'' Tsunade answered which make him curious.

_A student?,_ he thought, surprised.

''Why?'' he asked as Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

''Kill time,'' she answered which caused Sarutobi to twitch.

''Who did you choose to train?'' he asked as Tsunade suddenly became quiet, inciting Sarutobi's curiosity.

He then clasped his wrinkled hands together and stared at her.

_It must be a strong shinobi,_ he thought, hoping she made the right choice.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

''I haven't decided yet,'' she answered and Sarutobi sighed. ''I think I'll search around the village.''

_Is she sure of what she's doing?_ he thought.

''I have a feeling that person is wandering around'' she finished as Sarutobi sighed again and nodded.

''Fine, but choose wisely, Tsunade,'' Sarutobi told her, accepting the reason.

Tsunade smiled at his words and nodded.

''Sure. Ja,'' she replied and suddenly disappeared, leaving Sarutobi shaking his head.

_I hope the person she chooses will survive,_ he thought.

* * *

After her conversation with her former sensei, Tsunade wandered around the village and ignored the crowd that was circling around her. She continued to search for her new student and she felt that she was close to that person.

''Have you heard? She's back!'' a lady exclaimed as she chatted.

''After leaving the village she plans to come back?'' a man asked.

''Well, she's the slug princess of course,'' the man answered back. The people were talking about her as they watched her walk around.

She then stopped walking and stared above the Hokage monument in front of her.

''Geez, things never change around here,'' she commented as she stared around the village.

The people were still whispering about her.

''She's so young! What do you think she used?'' a woman asked with envy in her voice.

Tsunade silently smiles at her compliment.

''Idiot! It's not natural! Haven't you heard she used a special technique?'' the woman exclaimed making Tsunade twitch and whip her head to face the three women who were gossiping about her beauty.

''Shh! She'll hear us,'' the woman warned but it was too late because she had heard them already.

''It's natural you idiots! Use aging cream for once!'' she yelled as the three women ran away from her. She rolled her eyes at the sight.

_It's natural,_ she thought and suddenly saw a pink haired girl gazing at her.

She smirked and felt that she was the one she was looking for. She then walked towards her and noticed that the young girl was holding an ANBU captain's coat.

''Hey kid, why are you holding that coat?'' she asked while pointing at the white coat the pink haired was holding. ''Don't tell me they assign kids like you to be a captain. If that happens, I'm not coming back again.''

She noticed how scared the girl looked.

''Don't be scared. I'm not gonna eat kids like you,'' she said as she saw the girl nervously nod. She then smiled at her reaction.

''What's your name kiddo?'' she questioned.

_She seem shy and weak but I somehow feel that there's something hidden inside her,_ Tsunade thought.

''U-Umm, S-Sakura Haruno,'' she answered while stuttering which made Tsunade laughed.

_Sakura. nice name. I have decided to make her my student,_ she thought as she smiled at the pink haired girl in front of her.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it! The slug princess who was the former student of the Third Hokage asked her to be her student! She thought no one would train her because she was not experienced but this woman she met is now her sensei. And she's leaving tomorrow evening to travel with her! She smiled as she ran towards her house to inform her adoptive parents about the news.

As she entered the house while holding the coat, she ran towards her room and placed it on top of her bed. After placing the white coat carefully, she then went downstairs and informs them the news.

She then ran towards the dining room and saw that the two adults were eating their meal.

''Satoshi-san, Amata-san, I'm going to travel with Tsunade-shishou!'' she exclaimed which make the two cough and choke.

''What?'' the two exclaimed as if they can't believe that Tsunade asked Sakura to be her sensei.

''Are you joking, Sakura?'' Satoshi asked.

He couldn't believe her adoptive daughter's news.

''No, Satoshi-san. She asked me minutes ago!'' Sakura exclaimed as the two adults stared at each other.

''Um, Sakura-chan. Why don't you go upstairs and I'll talk with your father about that,'' Amata said as Sakura nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

She then left the two and went upstairs. She ran towards her bed and hugged the white coat. She was going to tell Itachi about the news too after she returned his coat.

It was already morning and Sakura was very excited. She was ready and was staring at her bag and her things. She was excited to see her new sensei too. She then carried her bag with Itachi's coat in her hand and went downstairs. She was about to say something to her adoptive parents but she suddenly felt something weird around the house. She then stopped walking and listened to their conversation in the dining room.

''We should not let her go! What will happen if we let her get hurt?'' she heard Amata's voice that seemed so worried for her. She silently smiled at the thought that someone cares for her. ''She hasn't reach eighteen yet and we need her to be alive!'' Akara continued. ''What if she dies in there? She's just a weakling!"

That made Sakura's heart throbbed.

''I know honey that's why we adopted her right? After she turned eighteen, we'll ask her to repay us with her money that her parents left her,'' she her Satoshi's words and his reason.

Now she knew why they were kind to her. It's because of the fortune her parents left her. She then decided to leave the house without them knowing. She was sad that she thought they loved her like she was their real child. But, they only act like that because she held fortune in her name. Now, she only has Tsunade and Itachi on her side.

After leaving the house, she then ran towards the place where Itachi always passed. If she could meet him there early, she can tell him her farewell.

She was not yet close to the place but she saw Itachi's figure walking with the person from yesterday. She then felt lucky to see him early and silently follow him.

''Itachi-ku-''

''Well Itachi, she's not that bad. I mean, she's cute but, isn't she different?'' Shisui asked as Sakura listened.

_Who are they talking about?_ she thought as she continued to follow the two Uchiha.

After hearing his cousin's reason over and over again, Itachi then stared at him with a straight-faced reaction.

''She's like all the fan-girls who knows nothing but asking for attention. But her initiative was to climbed into a tree and asks me to let her down,'' Itachi answered. ''A weak kunoichi like her should stay inside the household to avoid inconvenient matters, rather than to attend mission who only cause trouble to one's team.''

That left Shisui shocked at his words. He couldn't believe that those were Itachi's thoughts about fangirls. Sure, for a guy like him who has many fanclubs he should felt lucky because many girls admire him, but this is Itachi Uchiha. The great prodigy of the Uchiha clan. And in this case, he has no interest in girls at this time.

The two were now in deep silence because of their conversation that left Shisui out of words. Itachi ignores the silence and continues the pace. It made him more relaxed.

Without them noticing, a tear fell down in the ground as the pink haired girl gazed at the two Uchihas' back while clenching the white coat. She was about to return the coat Itachi put down when he was about to get her from the tree yesterday, but, after hearing the conversation about her, she refused to move.

She can't believe that Itachi thought of her like that. She first met Itachi in the same position after he entered in the ANBU. At first, she was helping a cat from the tree but she suddenly slip and luckily, Itachi passed by and caught her. She then started to communicate to Itachi but seeing he ignored her, she plans to catch his attention by letting her down from the tree he always passed.

It's true that every time Itachi returned from a mission, Sakura asks him to let her down from the tree and she would be scolded by him. She loved seeing his reaction. But, after hearing his conversation, she never thought she was bothersome to him.

She then put the white coat back inside her bag and went to the place where she sat often.

She didn't know she fell asleep while sitting in the branch of the tree. It was almost sun to set and it was about time for her to go. She has no one to say goodbye because all of them thought of her like a bother. It was better to go in order to remove the bother then. That was what she decided. She was about to jump down when a familiar voice interrupted her.

''Hey Itachi, it's the pink haired girl from yesterday,'' the older Uchiha pointed at Sakura who stared at the two. She then made like she didn't listen to their conversation and acted normal as she was before.

''Itachi-kun! Help me get down!'' she yelled while waving at Itachi who stares at her with a blank expression.

''No,'' he answered which made Shisui shocked except Sakura who continues to smile even with his answer. She knew this was his answer and she accepted it.

''What? Are you kidding me? That girl wants you to let her down!'' Shisui exclaimed.

He felt sorry for the ten year old girl who yearned for Itachi's help. Itachi stared at his cousin with a serious expression.

''I refuse to go through this childish act again,'' he remarked. ''If you wish to help her, you yourself should be obligated to get her down.'' he finished, taking off and leaving Shisui scratching his head, staring at the pink haired girl who gazed at Itachi's retreating figure.

He sighed and when to the girl who was sitting in the tree. The tree was not really high and was in the same level with him. He then grabbed her tiny waist and lifted her up from the tree and set her to the ground.

''How did you get up there?'' he muttered as Sakura only answer him a giggle. He sighed and kneeled down to be level with her head. ''I apologize for my younger cousin's attitude. 'Please excuse him because he only came back from his first S-class mission as an ANBU captain.''

Sakura simply stared at him while dropping her smile, making Shisui nervous. After seconds, her smile returned which made Shisui glad.

''No need to apologize, Uchiha-san'' Sakura started. ''I'm used to it and this is the last time.'' she finished which made Shisui confused.

_Last time? That means she'll stop?_ Shisui thought as he stared at Sakura who kept smiling which made him feel sad inside.

He then gave her a sad smile and patted her head.

''Well then, I'll be off now,'' he said as he stood up.

Sakura stared at him and nodded with a smile. She then waved her hand seeing Shisui leaving her who waved back.

''Arigato!'' she called out as Shisui gave her a thumbs up without facing her.

Sakura then left, skipping along. She failed to return Itachi's coat which was still in her bag. She thought she would keep it and decided to go to the place where she was planning meet her new sensei.

After arriving at the training ground, she saw Tsunade waiting for her. Tsunade then whipped her head around hearing Sakura walk inside the training ground. Tsunade came towards her with a glare in her eyes. Sakura gulped at the sight and was waiting for her punishment. She closed her eyes and waited but only felt a poked on her forehead. she then open her eyes to see Tsunade confused.

''What do you think I'm going to do with you? Rip your head off?'' she asked followed by a chuckle.

Sakura sadly smiled and stared blankly at her.

''So, did you bid your farewell to your friends?'' she asked as Sakura nodded.

She didn't have friends. All of the people she knew thought of her as a bother. Tsunade then nodded.

''Good, so we'll be leaving the village now and you'll be facing hell,,"

Tsunade laughed and Sakura nodded. She accepted the fate now to prove them that she was strong enough to be worth it.

''Come on, let's get going,'' Tsunade said as she walked ahead followed by Sakura going to the village's gate.

As they arrived, the guards opened the gates and Tsunade walked ahead. Sakura stared at the gate in front of her.

_Thanks for the care. I'm sorry I'm a trouble,_ she thought as she stared above.

Tsunade noticed the girl was still standing and facing the gate with tears in her eyes. She sadly smiled at her student's reaction.

_It's alright, Sakura. You'll be happy after you return,_ she thought.

''Sakura! come on!'' she called out as Sakura snapped from her thoughts and wiped her eyes.

She then smiled at Tsunade.

_This is it,_ she thought as she ran towards Tsunade, going with her to a new experience that she'd never done before. She'd prove to them that she was a worthy kunoichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile**

* * *

**Author: S&S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto**

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here's the second chapter of the story Smile! I hope you all enjoy it! And thank you for following it! It's been one week since I last updated. Thank you all!**

**By the way, you should read the story, WANTED! by Lherien. It's only two chapters updated but it's really awesome! I hope she updates soon! You should check it out if you love pirate stories and ITASAKU!**

**WANTED! by Lherien**

**Summary: She's a princess who isn't the type to be always the damsel in distress. He is a Pirate, one who enjoys her blushing and suffering. A world where two people of different status collide and trouble builds up.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Five years had passed since Sakura and Tsunade left Konoha, and many incidents had transpired after they left.

The Chunin Exam that was held in Konohagakure, the invasion of Tsunade's former teammate, Orochimaru who was guilty for causing the death of many dedicated shinobi. But, the Third Hokage stopped him by sacrificing his own life to seal part of Orochimaru's soul within the Shinigami's stomach. Orochimaru was then rescued by the Sound four who managed to get him out of the village. It was also discovered that he had caused the death of the fourth Kazekage.

Because of these incidents that occurred, two jinchuriki were forced into battle against one another. The nine-tailed fox container, Naruto Uzumaki, was able to use the chakra of the Kyuubi, successfully stopping the other jinchuriki, Gaara, son of the late Kazekage.

Later on, one of the third's former students, Jiraiya, returned to the village to inform the elders of the rumored S-class group of criminals named the Akatsuki. This news was followed by them successfully entering the village because of the invasion that lowered the amount of shinobi availible for protection around the village. They only spied on the fox container but were noticed by a group of the jonin sensei. Due to the Akatsuki's high level of skill, they failed to capture the two mysterious Akatsuki.

Currently, the village needed a new Hokage. The elders decided it would be Jiraiya, but he declined it, knowing someone else can. He then asked Naruto to join him on a mission to search for the slug princess, Tsunade.

Shortly thereafter, they were able to reunite with Tsunade who had became obsessed with gambling. After a conversation between the two sanin, Tsunade refused to be the Hokage. After meeting up with her former teammate, she returned to Orochimaru to give him an answer about his offer, thankfully not accepting it. The two great Sannin then defeated Orochimaru, however he escaped again. After seeing Naruto's heroic acts to protect her, Tsunade then accepted his offer to be the Fifth Hokage.

* * *

''Ah, my back is hurting,'' a feminine voice said while bending her body.

The wind blew her grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back. She was feeling her body's stiffness after traveling for a week. She then looked up at the gates and grinned.

_It's been five years since I left. I wonder what's Sakura is doing,_ she thought, hoping that her student was a strong konoichi.

Sakura left Tsunade after 3 years of training with her saying that she was ready to return to Konoha. She didn't mind her student returning and allowed her. After she left, she met Shizune who became her assistant. She then got involved with gambling, and now she's back again, not as just the slug princess, but as the Fifth Hokage.

''Shizune, you're going to massage me later,'' a fair-skinned woman with black hair nodded while holding a pig in her arms.

A 13-year-old boy and a white haired man rolled their eyes at the slug princess.

''It's because you're growing old, Baa-chan'' Naruto commented, making Tsunade twitch and hit his head.

''Ouch! What the heck was that for?'' he yelled in pain while glaring at Tsunade.

''Shut up you annoying kid!'' she retorted, giving him another hit to the head.

''Ouch!''

''Come on Tsunade, let's have a bath later,'' the frog sannin suggested with a perverted look on his face.

Tsunade just stared at him with disgust.

''You're still a pervert, Jiraiya. No wonder you're not the Hokage,'' Tsunade replied while looking at her former teammate.

''Hey, I refused to be the Hokage!'' he snapped, trying to change Tsunade's belief that the elders ordered Jiraiya to get her because he was not suited to be the Hokage. If he became the Hokage, he would have probably ordered the kunoichi to walk around naked.

''Are we going inside or not? Man, I'm tired already!'' Naruto exclaimed as he walked by them and entered the gates.

The two legendary sannin watched him and shook their heads. They too walked towards the gate and were welcomed by Jonin they were familiar with. They greeted the people who welcomed them but Tsunade was looking for her student whom she had hoped would be here.

There was no sign of her and she raised an eyebrow.

''Where's Sakura?'' Tsunade asked as the Jonin raised their eyebrows at confusions.

''Who's Sakura Baa-chan? Your grandchild?'' Naruto asked, suddenly receiving another hit on the head.

Tsunade glared at him, and the Jonin were confused as to who this 'Sakura' Tsunade was looking for was.

Oh, right, I never told them about my student I picked few years ago, she thought.

''Tsunade-sama,'' one of the ANBU called out, revealing his or herself to the group. The person appeared in front of them and swiftly dropped to one knee before standing again.

''We will now assist you on your way to the Hokage tower,'' the ANBU stated while standing up.

Tsunade sighed and nodded.

_Guess I'll look for that troublesome girl later,_ she thought as she followed the ANBU with Shizune behind her.

After arriving at the tower, she was then called in for a meeting about her new position.

She sat with the Daimyo in front of her, the elders, Danzo and Shikaku Nara to the side. She looked blankly at them as they waited for the Daimyo to start the discussion.

''Tsunade Senju of the Senju Clan, granddaughter of the First and Second Hokage. The discussion of the title of the Fifth Hokage will now commence,'' the Daimyo spoke as the people who were present began to talk.

* * *

After a long discussion, Tsunade was honored as the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. With her Hokage hat on top of her head, she faced the Hokage Monument in the Hokage tower and watched as her face was carved into the mountain beside the fourth Hokage.

It was a long meeting about her position. After the Daimyo made his decision, she was finally inaugurated as the fifth. But, she was still concerned about her student and her whereabouts. She wondered if she was still alive and healthy. She hoped that she would not be in any criminal organization like the rumored Akatsuki Jiraiya had talked about. But then again, this was Sakura. Even though she'd been slighted, that didn't mean she would give up the village completely.

As she stared at the window afterwards, she heard a knock at her door. She permitted whoever it was to enter, only to see it was the face she hated most.

''Tsunade-sama, did I disrupt your thoughts?'' asked a familiar voice she despised quite a bit.

She turned her head and glared at the man who entered the room with his cane in his hand. She had inexplicably hated the older man in front of her since she was young. She was not on good terms with him, and didn't know why.

''What did you come for?'' she asked, hinting that she didn't want to see him.

Danzo stopped walking and placed both of his hands on top of his cane. He then stared at Tsunade with his one eye and smirked. She felt suspicious about the bandage around his other eye. No one knew why he held that for years and he was very secretive about it.

''Smile.''

Tsunade raised his eyebrow at his first word. Smile? Why would he suddenly spurt out such nonsense? She saw Danzo's smirk turn into a broad, conniving smile.

''Have you heard of the famous assassin around the country?'' Danzo asked as Tsunade understood what he was referring to.

Yes, she heard around the murderous killer who was wiping out most of the rogue ninja and S-class criminals around the country.

''Yes, I've heard of him, yet, I still didn't know how he eliminates all the enemies around the country,'' Tsunade answered.

She didn't know who this Smile was, whose country he worked for, or his whereabouts. She stared at Danzo as he gave her a satisfied look.

''Tsunade-sama, what if I tell you that HE is here right now?'' Tsunade widened her eyes at his words. It couldn't be true. The murderous and skillful killer here? In Konoha? Why was such dangerous man staying here?

''How can you be sure he is here?'' she asked as Danzo raised his hand with a serious expression over his face.

Tsunade then felt a strong and murderous chakra around her as she saw Danzo staring at something behind her. She then turned her head and widened her eyes at the sight.

There, the famous assassin was sitting on top of her window while leaning his back on the side. His hood covered his raven locks that were blown by the wind as he stared at Tsunade with his mask on. His mask was very strange. It was designed with a red diamond on the left eye and a black heart on the right eye. It also had a cheshire cat's smile plastered on the mask which made it look intimidating.

Tsunade felt chills around her as the killer then stood up from the window and walked towards Danzo's side. The man was wearing a large white coat with one button only and the rest was unbuttoned revealing half black top clothing with fish-net inside, gloves, and metal arm guards. Instead of the usual black pants most ninja used, the person was wearing military camouflage pants with bandage wrapped around his left thigh and sandals.

''Tsunade-sama, I'd like you to meet Smile, the country's famous assassin,'' Danzo introduced as Smile knelt down in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade clenched her fist at the sight of the famous assassin in front of her.

_How did he...?_ She thought as she saw Danzo smirk.

''The famous assassin is working under Konoha with my supervision,'' he said as Smile stood up and faced Tsunade. ''He is also the ANBU commander and the co-head of the Root,'' he continued which made Tsunade shocked.

_What a powerful shinobi,_ she thought. She couldn't believe this Smile is someone this strong.

''Only myself and the late Third Hokage know about Smile's identity and now, you have the right to know her,'' Danzo finished as Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

_Her?_ she thought.

This Smile is a woman? Danzo then looked at Smile signaling her to remove her mask. Smile nodded and slowly placed her hands over her mask and slowly lifting it up.

Tsunade widened her eyes as she was greeted with familiar green emerald orbs.

_S-Sakura?_ she thought, surprised, never expecting the famous assassin to be the child she trained years ago.

Tsunade glared at Danzo who smirked seeing her reaction. He knew that this would be her reaction after seeing her precious innocent student had become the famous assassin Smile.

She then charged at Danzo with full rage. She couldn't control the anger she felt right now. Erasing her precious student innocence, she couldn't forgive him.

Danzo only stood there without moving seeing the Hokage running towards him. He then closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

All he heard after seeing her charging at him was a loud crash in the room. He opened his eyes and smirked as he saw raven hair in front of him.

Tsunade was surprised as she saw the person who was grasping her knuckles. It was Sakura who only stood there while holding her hands and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe Sakura stopped her with her force and she couldn't believe that she defended Danzo!

Tsunade then saw her opening her eyes and faced her with expressionless orbs.

''Hokage-sama, it's not appropriate for you to attack your own system, yes?'' she asked rhetorically with coldness in her voice as she slowly put down Tsunade's fist back to her side.

Sakura sighed as she turned around, seeing a new hole in the room. She then pulled down her mask after hearing footsteps that were coming.

''I apologize, Danzo-sama.''

She knelt down as Danzo nodded.

''Control your chakra next time, Smile,'' Danzo suggested to her as she stood up and nodded.

"Will do sir."

He then stared at the shadows that were coming to the room.

''Dismissed Smile,'' Danzo ordered as Smile walked past Tsunade and jumped out the window.

Tsunade was in deep silence after seeing the incident that occurred minutes ago. She glared at Danzo for making her student like that.

''You'll pay Danzo,'' Tsunade muttered as Danzo smirked and walked towards her. His cane knocked on the floor as he stepped towards her.

''Do you want to know her life two years ago?'' Danzo asked as Tsunade stared at him, unspeaking. ''Sarutobi-sama saw the potential in her after she returned. He suggested to assign her to the ANBU, but she mainly refused. After seeing what she becomes, she was assigned to many assassin missions. She became famous because of those missions, earning her the name Smile.

After her success, I wanted her to be a part of the Root but she wished to stay as the usual Smile'' Danzo continued remembering the days about Smile. ''We then assigned her office in the ANBU's base which resulted in a conflict'' Tsunade raised arched her eyebrow at his words. _Conflict?_ she thought.

''What do you mean?'' she asked as Danzo sighed.

''The ANBU commander condemned with the said regularity. He then challenge Smile'' Danzo then stopped as Tsunade stared at him with a confused reaction seeing he stopped talking about the passed years.

He then stared at Tsunade with satisfy look. ''You want to know what happened next?'' he asked with a mocking smirk. ''She killed him''

Tsunade was shocked. She couldn't believe that Sakura defeated the ANBU commander.

''What's your point in telling me about this?'' she asked, somewhat confused on his intentions.

''I'm not finished, Tsunade-sama,'' Danzo said as Tsunade glared at him. ''She was then assigned as a mentor to the ANBU .Do you want to know why Smile became that famous? She has a speciality in killing her enemies behind their backs, and ripping their heads off from their body."

''Does that mean she killed the Head of ANBU by...'' she didn't continue, hating the fact that Sakura had turned into a monstrous murderer.

Danzo smirked and nodded. He then walked away with a satisfied look in his face. Tsunade was stunned and shocked after hearing about Sakura. She glared at the floor and smashed her table. She couldn't accept Danzo's words. She believed that Sakura was pure, innocent like she was before. She couldn't believe that they turned her into a monster.

* * *

Sakura stood still and waited silently at Danzo's office. It must have been important that he called her personally rather than sending his henchmen to her. Sakura stared around his office. It was the first time she'd been inside. No one has ever been inside Danzo's office except his bodyguards of course. There were many different scrolls and files around his office, though it was very neat.

She then heard Danzo enter the office and walk towards his seat. He faced Sakura with a serious expression.

''It is nice to be reunited with your sensei, yes?'' Danzo said, making Sakura confused.

_Is this why he called me?_ She thought, waiting for Danzo to continue.

''I've called you here to-'' Danzo started.

''Excuse us for intruding, Danzo-sama,'' two familiar men entered the office and interrupted him. The two noticed the ANBU head and bowed their heads in front of her. Sakura nodded as they stood straight. Only the ANBU and the Root know that Smile was working in Konoha. But they didn't know her true identity. She still hid her face behind her mask inside the ANBU base.

''What is it, Fu, Turone?'' he asked as the two bowed their heads in front of Danzo and stood next to Sakura.

''We've got a problem, Danzo-sama, and it concerns Smile-sama.''

Danzo raised his eyebrow at the words and signaled him to continue. Sakura kept quiet. Why would she need to be involved? This was one serious problem.

''The squad that you sent to retrieve the forbidden scroll the Sound-nins stole is in grave danger,'' Fu continued as Danzo kept his face firm and listened to the report. ''The four-man team is now badly injured because of the Sound-nins who read the scroll. The worst case thing, most of the captain were sent into different mission and Smile-sama is the only one appropriate for the mission.''

Danzo then slammed his hand and caused his wooden table to crack. Sakura closed her eyes and scoffed at the report.

''Smile,'' Danzo then said as Sakura understood what he meant.

She was to go to them and retrieve the scroll. She nodded as Torune gave her the map of the four-man ANBU's location. Sakura took the scroll and disappeared from the office.

Sakura sped up and ran towards the gates of Konoha. Now she was in the retrieval mode for the four-man team who couldn't handle the Sound-nins after two weeks. She sighed as she left the gates without letting the guards notice.

After getting out, she hurriedly jumped around the trees to get to the location where the Sound-nins held the ANBU. Oh, Sound.

_These troublemakers don't know how to stop,_ she thought as she sped up again.

* * *

''Danzo, what do you want?'' Tsunade asked as Danzo entered her office followed by the two men beside him who bowed in front of her. Danzo kept quiet and signalled Fu to answer the Hokage's question.

''We are notifying you, Hokage-sama, about Smile-sama who is now heading to Sound for a retrieval mission,'' Fu answered as Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

_I didn't know anything about this,_ she thought as she glared at Danzo who kept a serious face.

''What kind of retrieval mission?'' she asked as the three kept silent.

''To retrieve the forbidden scroll and the four-man ANBU team sent to retrieve it and to assassinate the Sound ninja,'' Torune answered which made Tsunade's eyes widen.

She stood up and slammed her fist into her desk causing it to break.

''Are you out of your mind?! She's still too young for that!'' Tsunade yelled at Danzo as his two bodyguards widened their eyes at her words.

_She?_ The two thought as Danzo stared at his men and ordered them to leave.

The two nodded and went out, leaving Tsunade and Danzo facing each other.

''She's ready for everything, Tsunade. It's been like this since before you became Hokage,'' Danzo told her as Tsunade gave him a scathing look.

She knew Sakura was stronger and could pass her anytime but this is serious business. She was young and could die in battle.

''What kind of scroll?'' she asked.

''The Nidaime Hokage's, Edo Tensei,'' Danzo answered as Tsunade gave a sharp intake of breath.

Why did the Sound need it? Orochimaru knew everything about the scroll and now he wanted them to learn it? She stood up from her chair and walked past Danzo.

''Where're you going, Hokage-sama?'' Danzo asked as Tsunade stopped and glared at him.

''To help Sakura,'' she answered as Danzo smirked.

''Smile doesn't need help, Hokage-sama. Believe me, she's not the person you've trained years ago. She's a prodigy now,'' Danzo stated as Tsunade continued to glare at him.

''She's a murderous killer now!'' she yelled.

She didn't know what was Danzo planning and she felt that Sakura was involved.

''You're the Hokage now and Smile is one of the powerful Shinobi around the Country,'' he continued as he walked towards Tsunade. ''Smile knows what she's doing, Hokage-sama.''

* * *

After traveling ten hours, Sakura then arrived at the Sound village. It was already night time and Sakura smirked under her mask. She loved to attack when it was night. She then hid her chakra and used her transforming technique. She changed into a sound-nin and entered the village. After getting the four-man team, she will began her final mission. To eliminate the Sound.

She memorized all the places stated on the map and the location of the four-man team as well as Orochimaru's base. She walked around naturally and finally entered his base. She hid herself and made sure that no one was around. She then heard a conversation in the next room and tried to listen to it.

''Orochimaru-sama will be glad that we learned this!'' one of them said as Sakura stared at them.

In their hands were the scrolls of her village and she was lucky that only five people learned it. She then silently entered the room and went behind their back.

She stood behind them without letting them notice her and grabbed her kunai. With the speed of light, she cut the head of the person in front of her as the other ninja stared at her with horror seeing their teammates body drop and his head roll.

''S-Smile!'' they yelled as they charged in front of Sakura.

Sakura then released her jutsu and attacked them, dodging each feeble attack and ripping their heads off from their body.

Now, four of them were dead and the other one was staring at her with horror. He then ran from the room carrying the scrolls and hoping he would escape from the gory scene. Sakura appeared in front of him as he slowly backed away and dropped the scrolls. He was in full panic. In front of him was the famous killer and now he was going to die.

He saw the alarm beside him and pressed it. Soon, the alarm went on as he gave the person in front of him a proud look. Smile stared above and sighed behind her mask. She then grabbed her sword behind her back. The Sound-nin in front of her widened his eyes at the sight.

''S-Stop, please!'' he yelled as Sakura held her sword and sliced his neck leaving him to drop on the cold floor as his blood flowed like a river around his body. Sakura knelt down, picked up the scrolls, and went around the base. She was then surrounded by Sound-nin ready to attack. She sighed and rolled her eyes as they charged her.

In seconds there was no longer any living souls in the room.

She passed their dead bodies and the ground that was filled with blood. She glared as she took off her coat that was stained with their blood. She 'tsked' as she threw it away, leaving her in her uniform.

After entering each room that was filled with blood, she continued her pace and continued to walk while carrying the scrolls inside her coat. After passing many rooms, she then arrived at a cell for prisoners. There, she heard Sound-nins enjoying beating someone. She then saw it was the ANBU and they were badly injured. She rolled her eyes at their pathetic ways.

She silently walked towards them and hid behind the wall. She then saw two Sound-nins beating the ANBU to death. She sighed and walked up silently behind them. That was why she loved to attack at night. No one could see her and she loved to attack behind them and rip their heads off. It was easy that way. Their yells of horror as she ripped their head was pleasing to her ears.

''You had fun?'' she asked changing the tone of her voice as the Sound-nin faced her with his eyes widened.

''How did you get in-'' she didn't let him finish.

She sliced his head off. The other stared at her in horror as he watched his teammate's blood flow freely.

''There are many of us! How come you-'' the Sound-nin stopped talking as he feel a pain in his throat. He touched it and widened his eyes to see it was blood. He coughed and fell down in front of Sakura.

''Yeah, you're like ants,'' she commented as she walked towards the four people that were tied up and unconscious. She then saw their medic that was coughing blood as she sighed and knelt in front of him. She healed him and waited for him to wake up.

''Who are you?'' he asked, fully awake as Sakura stood up and healed the other ones.

''That's none of your concern,'' she answered as the medic stared at her. ''Stand up and carry your Captain,'' she ordered as the medic nodded and carried the raven haired Captain in front of her.

She didn't have time to heal anymore because her chakra was at her limit.

As she finished healing the ANBU, she ordered him to carry the other one beside him who was unconscious. The ANBU nodded and carried the person.

Sakura then told them to go back first and she'd follow. They jumped out into the trees, heading South and leaving Sakura to finish her final job.

After hours of traveling, the two were shocked to see the person who saved them was now in front of them. The medic stared at the brown haired ANBU beside him who keep looking forward.

''Who is that person Takaki?'' the medic asked.

''Smile,'' Takaki said as he stared at the person leading them.

It was his first time meeting the rumored Smile. He only joined the ANBU three years ago. He then stared at his unconscious captain on Zaki's shoulder.

After couple of hours of traveling, Sakura noticed that the people behind her were almost falling off. She knew they were worn out and needed to rest. She sighed and decided that they would return tomorrow morning as she ordered them to stop running and rest.

They obediently followed her and rested in the tree trunk. They all fell asleep because they were tired and out of chakra. Sakura decided that she'd do the guarding as she stayed up and gazed at the moon. She then directed her attention to the Captain who was sleeping beside the two.

_Great, now_ I'm _saving_ you, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

She'd been the head for two years now and hadn't told him about her identity. She sighed and waited for hours until morning.

After the sun rose, Sakura stared at the two shinobi who were still in deep sleep. They are really worn out.

''Hey, get up!'' she called out as the two opened their eyes and nodded obediently.

They picked up the other two ANBU and followed the mysterious person in front of them.

After hours of traveling, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. As Sakura entered, she faced the tired looking medic and injured ANBU.

''Bring them and yourselves to the hospital,'' she ordered as the two disappeared.

Sakura sighed and vanished from the gates to prevent the citizens from seeing that the famous killer was in their village.

* * *

She then arrived at her office and was greeted by two familiar faces that were resting themselves in her couch. She then removed her mask as she walked towards them.

''You need a bath,'' the blue haired person commented as he positioned himself in the couch and sniffed the smell of blood around the room. Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored him.

''Any report?'' she asked the brown haired ANBU beside him as she sat down in her chair. Daisu rolled his eyes seeing that Sakura ignored him.

''Hmm, recovering another Byakugan user is a success, infiltrating Kirigakure is on a hiatus right now, your sudden rescue and annihilation mission is a success, discovering enemies whereabouts is still ongoing and assassinating the Wave rebels is as well,'' the brown haired man answered as Sakura sighed.

They really needed more powerful ANBU. If she could do it, she could finish it in time but no, Danzo ordered her to stay in the base and order the ANBU around and train them. She was also doing paperwork and passing it to the Hokage.

''Could I-''

''No, Sakura, that was only a request mission. You'll return to your normal routine next time'' Tatsuki interrupted her after knowing that she would suggest that they could send her to another retrieval mission not assassination mission like she always do.

Sakura sighed and groaned. When she was alone with her trusted friends, she could stop being the famous Smile for a while. Everyone thought that Smile was a boy but in reality, Smile is a girl. Only few knew the truth. Everyone thought that Smile is a merciless killer but the truth is, she's just a lazy bum and always skips work. She prefer retrieval than assassination because its less troublesome to her.

''You really don't have mercy for the Sound, do you Sakura?'' Daisu commented as Sakura rolled her eyes.

Served them right. If they hadn't started destroying Konoha months ago, they would be alive and moving around. Now, she eliminates them, but she still hadn't found Orochimaru's whereabouts.

''Hn. How's the four-man squad?'' Sakura asked as Tatsuki shrugged his shoulders and stared at the paper in front of him.

''Oh, worried?'' Daisu teased as Sakura gave him Smile's glare.

''Want me to send you there with your head off?'' she asked as Daisu gulped and shook his head.

Tatsuki sighed at the two.

"They're stable now and are resting,'' he answered as Sakura nodded.

Suddenly, a knock was heard and Sakura hurriedly put her mask. Tatsuki permitted them to enter the room. One ANBU entered while carrying a handful of papers and one scroll and placed it on Sakura's desk.

He then knelt in front of Sakura who rolled her eyes under her mask.

_People need to stop doing that,_ she thought.

She really disliked people kneeling to her. She's just a normal kunoichi! She's not that high like a queen! She then stared at Tatsuki, signaling him to tell the ANBU to stand. She wasn't allowed to speak in public because of her identity. Only Daisu and Tatsuki are her spokespeople.

''Rise, Haru,'' Tatsuki ordered as Haru stood up nervously which made Sakura raise her eyebrow.

Daisu coughed as he watch the ANBU shiver at the sight of Smile.

''G-Gomen Smile-sama. These were sent by Danzo-sama,'' Haru stuttered as Sakura sighed and nodded.

She then signal him to go as he followed obediently. Sakura stared at the papers in front of her. Sakura sighed and looked to Daisu.

''Can you do this?'' she asked as Daisu frowned.

''No Sakura! I've been doing your papers for the past weeks now! I'm tired!'' Daisu yelled at the lazy kunoichi. She's indeed a smart and strong assassin but she's a lazy-ass inside her office. She then stared at Tatsuki with puppy eyes but he just glared at her. She then sighed and pouted after receiving their refusal.

''Jeez, it's not like I ask you to do this everyday!'' she commented as the both of them glared at her. She then sighed and admit defeat.

''You're going to buy me more coffee tonight, Daisu.''

* * *

Obsidian eyes opened only to meet a white ceiling above of him. He gazed around and found that he was not alone. Beside him, he saw his teammates wrapped in bandages and groaning in pain. He then stared at himself and saw that he was also wrapped in bandages.

The medic that was with him entered the room with bandages over one shoulder. He was not badly hurt like them and he needed answers.

''Who was it?'' he asked as the medic raised his eyebrow.

Itachi glared at him as the medic sighed knowing what he is asking.

''Smile,'' he answered as Itachi sighed and closed his eyes.

Great, now he'd been saved by the mysterious assassin and lost his pride. Smile was his competitor. He couldn't believe someone like him was now his superior. He'd been in the ANBU for five years but this Smile just entered three years ago and was now the head of the ANBU. Great, just great. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

''That jerk,'' he muttered as the medic beside him lifted his eyebrow.

''You should be thankful he came. If not, we'd be dead by those Sound-nin,'' the medic commented as Itachi glared at him.

He doesn't understand Itachi. His pride was ruined now by Smile!

''I'll eliminate those Sound,'' he muttered as the medic rolled his eyes at Itachi's stubbornness.

''Sure. Well, good news, Smile already did your job,'' the medic reminded him as Itachi groaned in frustration.

Someone really needed to stop Smile from interfering in his jobs. All Smile did was destroy his pride when he entered the ANBU.

He then moved his injured body around as the medic raised his eyebrow at Itachi's action.

''What are you doing?'' he asked as he saw Itachi was trying to stand.

''None of your business,'' he answered as he tried to walk.

The medic rolled his eyes and pushed him down to his bed.

''You're planning to attack Smile, aren't you? Well do it after you get better. I don't have time to heal you because of your stubbornness, Uchiha-taichou,'' the medic said as Itachi glared at him.

Even though he was the captain, this medic always had the guts to defy him. Itachi scoffed and lied down in his bed as the medic rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

After half a month of Itachi staying at the hospital, he was out and returning to his home. As he returned to his household, he was greeted by his mother who had a worried expression plastered on her face as she ran to him and hugged him.

''Itachi-kun! I'm so worried about you!'' she exclaimed as Itachi sighed and patted her back.

She then let him go and gave him a sad smile. Itachi then looked around his house to see that no one was present.

''Where's father?'' he asked.

''Your father is in a meeting and Sasuke is traveling with Naruto-kun and Jiraiya for three years,'' she answered as Itachi nodded. Mikoto then began to cry as Itachi lifted an eyebrow. ''My beautiful children are growing up so fast!''

Itachi rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wished that his mother would stop being dramatic.

''Mother, please refrain from doing that,'' he commented as Mikoto stared at him.

''But-''

''Mother,'' Itachi said as Mikoto nodded.

She then gave him a big smile as he rolled his eyes while staring at her.

_Women,_ he thought. He couldn't understand why women change so fast.

''Do you want to eat Itachi-kun?'' she asked as Itachi shook his head.

''No thank you mother. I'll be upstairs if you wish for me,'' Itachi told her as she nodded.

He then went upstairs to his room and rested in his bed. He groaned as he thought about Smile. Sometimes, he felt that deep inside, he knew Smile, and he didn't know why.

After few hours, his father entered the room. Itachi stood up from his bed and watched him.

_It must be important,_ he thought.

''Smile has requested you,'' his father stated as Itachi raised his brow and sighed.

He nodded and walked past his father going to the door.

''Come back before supper. We have something to discuss,'' Fugaku informed him as Itachi nodded and went out of his room.

After getting out from the Uchiha compound, he then jumped onto the roof and rushed towards the ANBU base where Smile was staying right now.

* * *

As he arrived there, he saw Smile and his other teammates. Smile turned his head and signaled him to come to them. He didn't understand why the head couldn't talk. It's not like he was in the enemy's territories, so why couldn't he just say something? Itachi then walked towards them and stared at Smile.

''Smile-sama wants to discuss your mission,'' Tatsuki, the brown haired man said.

He was the right hand of Smile and, sometimes, his spokesperson. He was really strong and mysterious. No wonder Smile chose him. Then, there was the blue haired guy, Daisu, one of Smile's co-commanders. It was absolutely weird for a guy like him to be the co-commander. Itachi had never seen him fight before and both of them were really mysterious like Smile.

''You've been in the ANBU for five years, yet you slack off your job'' Tatsuki commented as Itachi glared at him.

If Smile hadn't arrived, he would've beaten them. He was just out of chakra because of the Sound-nin's jutsu that siphoned chakra. He knew he could beat them but Smile just got in his way!

''Are you a ANBU captain, Uchiha?'' Tatsuki asked as Itachi kept quiet and stared at Smile. How could he not slack off his job when Smile is always taking it? He's always doing his mission yet he didn't receive any gratitude from Smile! If only he knew what's hiding behind that mask of his.

''If only you just-'' Tatsuki began.

''Spar with me.''

Tatsuki raised his eyebrow at the Uchiha's sudden words. Daisu raised his eyebrow. Who was the Uchiha asking for a spar. They then followed Itachi's line of vision to the slient person beside them.

_He was referring to Smile?_ the two thought as they watched the two in silence.

''Uchiha-taichou, we have no time for-'' Daisu started, but was cut off.

''If I win, reveal to me your identity, if I fail, I'll accept your punishment,'' he challenged Smile. For five years of serving the ANBU as captain, he wanted to know what's hidden behind the mask of the assassin. Because of Smile, he was not renowned as the prodigy that became a Captain at the age of 13. He needed his pride back even if it cost his life.

The four were quiet as they stared at Smile who looked down. Smile turned his back and walked away from them. Tatsuki sighed in relief. He was hoping to have a peaceful afternoon today. He was about to continue but stopped when he saw that Itachi was not in front of them. He then turned back to see he was charging towards Smile who was walking away.

Daisu clapped his hands in excitement. It's been a long time since he saw Smile fight. Tatsuki glared at him and stared at the two who started.

Itachi was running behind Smile's back. His sharingan was activated and with three kunai in his fingers, he knew he could beat Smile. As he threw the kunais towards Smile, Smile suddenly disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him. Itachi turned around and tried to punch him but Smile dodged it and was not attacking. He tried to kick him in the stomach but he stopped moving when he felt a hold in his foot. He then stared at Smile who was holding his foot and twisted him over.

Smile stared at Itachi who burst into crows and circled around him. Itachi smirked as he saw Smile and attacked him from behind and held his neck with a kunai in his hand.

''I win,'' he muttered proudly.

''Not yet.''

He then felt a sharp object over his neck. He glared at the person behind him. No wonder he was the famous assassin who went behind his enemies back.

Then, Itachi disappeared from Smile's hold only to find that it was a piece of log.

''Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'' Itachi yelled behind Smile's back, blowing fire.

Itachi smirked as he finished and stared at the puffs of smoke in front of him. No one could survive being showered by fire. Even though Smile is faster than him, he couldn't survive that technique.

Itachi gasped slightly as he felt a sharp object again on his neck. He then stared at the raven locks that were dropping in front of him. There was Smile, in the tree, upside down and holding Itachi's neck with a kunai.

_How?_ Itachi thought.

He just saw Smile in fire! It was not a clone, it was Smile. He knew it.

''How?'' he asked as Smile jumped from the tree and stood behind his back while pressing the kunai into his neck. He didn't see Smile use any technique or his infamous sword for ripping his enemies' heads. All Smile held was a kunai to defeat him and his pride.

Smile then lifted his kunai away from his neck as Itachi turned his head and faced Smile with a glare.

''I did not attack back so that means we're equal, isn't it captain Uchiha?'' Smile suddenly started which shock Itachi. It was his first time hearing his voice since Smile was held under the ANBU. ''There's no win or lose in this challenge of yours'' Smile finished and stared above Itachi. Smile was a little inch smaller than Itachi which she hated it.

''You're mocking me'' Itachi commented as he panted while staring at Smile who kept silent. ''The result is wasting my effort?'' he asked as Smile then walked past him, leaving Itachi in question. He clenched his fist and stared at Smile's back. He then saw the assassin stopped walking and faced him crossed-section.

''No captain Uchiha. Your effort has an impact'' Smile reminds Itachi as half of her mask suddenly fell down into tiny ceramic particles. Smile then turned her head and faced Itachi. Smile's mask was really broken and it was falling apart. It was tearing apart because she didn't dodge the kunai he threw as he used his jutsu on her. Now, Smile's standing in front of Itachi as he watch the famous assassin's mask opened wide as the particles fell down.

He widens his eyes at the sight of the shinobi or _kunoichi_. There, he saw a familiar face that went missing five years ago. The fangirl from the tree that kept asking for his attention is now in front of him. The girl who he thought was weak was now the strongest person in Konoha and in the whole country. That was the day he found out the identity of Smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: S&S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_Author's Note_: Well, how are you my lovely readers? It's been so long since I last updated. I'm sorry for the convenient. Some private matters occurred during the last week and yeah, it's kinda late. You've been waiting sooo long for chapter 3 and I'm sorry for the lateness! **

**_Author's feedback: _**

**CRITICS: PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE! I am intending to add flashbacks years ago so please, wait and read the story. And all of you think that Sakura is kinda like Mary Sue, please have patience and wait for the future chapters. You don't know that in the future, her weakness will be reveal. It's only just two chapters! It's like the prologue! But please, I was not offend like you thought I would but, PLEASE WAIT FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! Thanks! :) Don't judge directly. Wait for the information in the future.**

******GUEST REVIEWS: Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate your love for the fic even it's only two chapters, but still, you continue to read it over and over again and waited for me to update. :)**

******MEMBER'S REVIEWS: Thanks for continuing supporting this fic! Sorry for the lateness! :) I read your some of your messages. It's all about UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! I kinda have fun. Thanks!**

******************Other Story Discussion: Do most of you read SasuSaku stories? If some of you loved SasuSaku, have you read the story by animea-hime called Her Name is Sakura. It's under construction now and it's been 5 YEARS since she last updated the story. Anyone got clues about it? Last year, I think, she updated her profile and said that it's going a construction right now and who's know when the story is going to update. I really love that story. It's kinda unique and gives me inspiration. Can't wait for her next update.**

**Well, that's all and enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Itachi felt strange. He scanned around the corridor but there was no sign of his cousin, Shisui. Frequently, after he returned from his mission, Shisui would show himself to Itachi and two would return to their household._

_But today, Itachi was really confused. It wasn't that he wanted to see his child-like cousin, he just felt unusual since he wasn't present._

_Itachi grunted and decided that he'd go home alone. Maybe his cousin had finally decided not to bother Itachi for once._

_After he went out from the Hokage Tower, he passed his everyday path where he expected the pink-haired child to be sitting in the tree and asking for him to get her down._

_As he neared to the path, he closed his eyes, waiting for the childish screech. However, there was none. He opened his eyes and arched an eyebrow. Today was indeed strange._

_He sighed in relief after finally experiencing the quiet day he wished for. With both hands in his pockets, he continued to walk to the Uchiha compound._

_He soon arrived at his house and was greeted by his younger brother, Sasuke. At the sight of his precious brother, Itachi smirked and ruffled his hair._

_''Nii-san! Stop doing that! Jeez...'' Sasuke exclaimed, glaring at his older brother._

_When Itachi saw Sasuke, he always let his guard down around him. He felt happy inside after seeing his younger sibling._

_''You have to grow up in order for you to stop me, Sasuke,'' he said, poking his younger brother's forehead, causing Sasuke to pout._

_When it came to teasing, Itachi was amused at his brother's reactions._

_''I'm a grown up now, nii-san!'' Sasuke called out, denying Itachi's words. ''You're just taller than me,'' he muttered while crossing his arms._

_Itachi gave a small smile and patted his back. He felt relaxed around his little brother, and even though he was busy with the ANBU, he still cherished him._

_Sasuke then looked up at him with childish eyes._

_"Nii-san, can you teach me how to throw shuriken?'' he asked, hoping Itachi would agree._

_Itachi always taught him how to throw kunai and shuriken when he wasn't busy, but since he was in the ANBU now, he always declined Sasuke's request._

_''Your brother is busy with the ANBU, Sasuke,'' a firm, matured voice spoke out as the two siblings set their sights on their father who had a serious expression on his face._

_''Father,'' Itachi greeted respectfully._

_Fugaku nodded as a sign of acknowledgment, seeing that his son had arrived. Sasuke pressed his lips together and kept quiet. He always knew that his father would disagree with Itachi teaching him because he was busy with his ANBU duties._

_Itachi turned his gaze at his brother who kept quiet and looked down. He gave a small smile and patted his head. Sasuke raised his head and stared at his brother._

_''I'm not busy tomorrow,'' Itachi stated which made Sasuke grin widely._

_Fugaku sighed quietly at his two sons. He then felt a familiar touch from his wife._

_''Dinner's ready,'' she informed with a smile across on her face._

_Fugaku nodded and walked with his wife to the kitchen followed by his two sons._

_They soon sat in their respective seats. The family began eating with a silence about them._

_''You know, nii-san, my sensei gave me a perfect score for hitting the dummy on his heart!'' Sasuke exclaimed, clearing the slight tension._

_Itachi gave a small smile at his brother's achievement._

_''Good, Sasuke. You should-'' Itachi began, but was cut off._

_''Aim for the weak spot.''_

_The two stared at their father after hearing his remark._

_''A true shinobi must study about their opponent's weak spot,'' his father informed the child, with disappointment on his face._

_''But, sensei-''_

_Sasuke tried to speak, but, just as his brother, was cut off by Fugaku._

_''Your brother graduated when he was a year older than you. You should be like him,'' Fugaku finished while staring at Sasuke with a serious face._

_Itachi then gazed at his younger brother who looked down at his shaking hands. It was always like this, whenever Sasuke told them about the Academy, his father would not recognize his success._

_''Sasuke did fine, Fugaku-kun,'' Mikoto joined in their conversation, defending Sasuke._

_Sasuke stared at his mother and gave her a sad smile._

_Fugaku gave a sound of disapproval and directed his attention to Itachi._

_''How was the mission?'' he asked, changing the subject._

_Itachi then looked over to his father._

_''It was a successful one, Father,'' he answered simply._

_Fugaku nodded at his answer and continued to eat._

_''Oh, Itachi-kun, you should visit Shisui-kun later,'' his mother suggested, a slightly concerned tone in her voice._

_Itachi raised his eyebrow at her request._

_''What happened to him?'' he asked with a hint of curiosity._

_''Shisui-chan locked himself up in his room after you left,'' Mikoto told him with a sad tone. ''Something happened after you left, Itachi-kun."_

_This made Itachi confused. Something was wrong when he arrived and he didn't know why._

* * *

_After finishing his meal, he then followed the request of his mother to visit his cousin. He walked out of his house and around the neighborhood, going to Shisui's home._

_Arriving in front of Shisui's house, he felt slight chills around his skin. He ignored it and walked inside to investigate Shisui's recent actions._

_Shisui was at the age where he lived alone. He gave Itachi a spare key so he could enter his house if he ever needed to._

_As he arrived in front of his door, he knocked twice waiting for a response. There was none. Usually, Shisui will greet him with a big hug if he entered his house but today, it didn't occur._

_Itachi was slightly confused and slowly opened the door of Shisui's room. As he entered, he turned on the lights and saw his cousin sitting against the wall, hugging his legs. He looked pale and worn out. It looked like he hadn't eaten since Itachi left for his mission._

_Itachi then walked in front of him._

_''What in goodness' sake are you doing?'' he asked as he saw Shisui lift his head and widen his eyes._

_''I-I-I-Itachi,'' he stuttered, frightened as he saw Itachi._

_He then stood up and hugged his younger cousin tightly._

_Itachi rolled his eyes at his familiar touch. He then broke the hug and placed both of his arms on his shoulders._

_''Explain yourself,'' he ordered._

_He wanted to know what happened after he left for his two-day mission._

_''Itachi, it was terrible,'' that's all he said as Itachi waited for him to continue. ''Remember that pink haired child?'' Shisui asked as Itachi's eyebrow rose._

_Why was suddenly talking about the pink haired girl they saw few days ago?_

_''Yes, continue,'' he said firmly as Shisui looked down._

_''She's missing.''_

_Itachi didn't know if he was worried for his cousin or for the pink haired girl who was still missing. After hearing Shisui, Itachi was slightly shocked but happy that the pink haired child was gone._

_After Shisui heard that Sakura was missing he had apparently never come out from his house. He was scared for the child because he was the last person she talked to. He was confused, scared for, and worried about her._

_Itachi was also irritated. After hearing Shisui's words, Shisui had asked Itachi to help him find Sakura. Itachi declined his request, making Shisui angry with him._

_Itachi rubbed his now-swollen face as he continued to walk to his house. Shisui had yelled at him and thrown stuff at him, even his bed which shocked Itachi because of his cousin's newfound strength. Shisui even punched him right in the face._

_Itachi, being the generous cousin he was, didn't fight back and walked out of the house with a swollen face. He groaned as he touched it. Now's he was going to get drama from his mother after he came back._

_''Sakura-san is missing Itachi!'' Shisui had exclaimed. ''Has someone kidnapped her? What am I gonna do?...You don't understand me because you didn't care about her!''_

_Itachi shook his head at Shisui's words._

_''I was the last one who talked to her!...If you're not helping, leave and don't talk to me again!''_

_Itachi sighed as he stared at the moon. He was beginning to get a migraine. He was really concerned for his cousin right now. Shisui was a kind and gentle guy that always helped people around him._

_Sometimes, Itachi was jealous of him. Of how he can live freely and how he can decide for his future. Shisui was gentler than him, he was always fooling around and didn't care about being an Uchiha. Sometimes, he wished he had Shisui's carefree life._

_He shook his head again. There was no way he could be carefree. He's an Uchiha, a prodigy, the precious heir. There's no way he can be carefree like Shisui._

_''I'm home,'' Itachi called out as he entered his house, removing his shoes._

_''Itachi-kun! how's Sh-'' Mikoto suddenly stopped at the sight of her son's face._

_She ran towards him and touched his slightly flinched at the pain in his cheek._

_''My poor baby's face is swollen!'' she exclaimed as Itachi groaned mentally. ''I'm going to get you a doctor-''_

_''Mother,'' Itachi interrupted. ''It's just a bruise.''_

_Mikoto gave her son a sad look. Itachi rolled his eyes at his mother's reaction._

_''But-'' she started._

_''Shisui is not doing well'' Itachi said, cutting her off again._

_Mikoto gave him a displeased look._

_''Please help Shisui-kun, Itachi-kun. He was very lonely when his parents died when he was a child, and if he's depressed again...'' Mikoto trailed off again._

_Shisui parents died while fighting the Kyuubi eight years ago, leaving Shisui alone with no one by his side. Luckily, Mikoto and Fugaku agreed to take Shisui to their household. That was the reason why he and Itachi became best friends. Three years after, Shisui left their household, saying he wanted to repay them. They rejected his offer, saying that he was a part of their family and didn't need to repay them._

_''Whatever Shisui-chan's problem is, help him fix it, Itachi-kun,'' Mikoto said as Itachi sighed and nodded._

_He really didn't like the idea of helping Shisui find the missing pink haired girl, but his mother told him to help his cousin. He had no choice but to follow her._

_''Hn.''_

* * *

_Later on, he was facing Shisui who kept glaring at him the whole time. Mikoto decided to invite Shisui to their house for lunch today which he gladly agreed to and now they were the only people in the table, staring uncomfortably at each other._

_Shisui coughed, erasing the silence between them._

_''Shisui-'' Itachi began._

_''Mikoto-san, the food is as delicious as I remember!'' Shisui exclaimed, stopping Itachi from talking to him._

_''Really? Thank you, Shisui-kun'' Mikoto said while washing the dishes._

_Itachi rolled his eyes, noticing Shisui's attitude towards him._

_''Shisui, I-''_

_''How's Sasuke-chan doing?'' he asked, making Itachi twitch._

_''Shisui, stop interu-''_

_''You want me to help you with the dishes Mikoto-san? I'll gladly-''_

_SLAM._

_Shisui stared at Itachi's hand on the table. It suddenly became quiet again as Mikoto went out of the dining room, leaving the two alone. Shisui sighed and glared at his cousin._

_''It's rude to interrupt people when they are talking,'' Shisui informed him as another vein popped in Itachi's head._

_Sometimes, he wanted to kill his cousin._

_''Hn. I like to apologize for my inconsiderate words yesterday,'' Itachi apologized in a monotone voice._

_Shisui raised his eyebrow. The Uchiha Itachi had apologized to him? That was a first. He then smirked._

_''Hm, I'd like you to say it human-like.''_

_Itachi rolled his eyes at his cousin's jab._

_''I'm sorry for my attitude yesterday,'' Itachi apologized while gritting his teeth._

_Shisui flashed him a grin and nodded._

_''I'll accept your apology as my cousin and-''_

_''Also, I want to help with your search,'' Itachi finished, surprising Shisui._

_He jumped from his seat which shocked Itachi and hugged him over the table as the food got into his clothes. Itachi stared at him with disgust and Shisui smirked. He patted his cousin's back._

_Mikoto ran towards the two after hearing a plate break. She thought the two might fight but she met a different scene. She smiled while watching the two._

* * *

_''Okay Itachi, first, you're going to bring this around the village, asking people if they saw this picture and don't stop until we find her, okay?'' Shisui told him while giving a bundle of papers to Itachi._

_He raised his brow. When did he become Shisui's butler? He's an ANBU captain for goodness sake! He's supposed to be out on a mission, not being ordered glared at his cousin who was full of energy._

_''Yosh! Let's go find that girl!'' Shisui exclaimed while doing a pose._

_Itachi just shook his head and decided to do it for the sake of his stupid cousin._

_**An hour later**_

_Itachi had been doing the work while his cousin told him what to do. Sometimes, he regretted his decision._

_**A few hours later**_

_Shisui panted as he rested his back against the wall. He didn't know roaming around and asking about the child was such a hard job. Itachi stood still and stared at his older cousin. He was doing most of the work but his cousin was the tired one._

_He shook his head and rested beside Shisui._

_''Let's stop,'' he stated which shocked Shisui._

_''No Itachi, we've gone this far and we can't stop!'' Shisui exclaimed, glaring at Itachi._

_''I see that you feel responsible but you have a life Shisui. You can't be doing this until you die,'' Itachi told him as Shisui kept quiet._

_''I felt horrible for letting you do all the work.''_

_Itachi groaned. About time he said that._

_The two then decided to search for Sakura every day when they weren't busy. But there was no sign of her around Konoha._

* * *

_**A year later**_

_After seeing no clues for the pink haired child, the two stopped searching which shocked Itachi. He thought Shisui would never give up._

_Now, the two were back to their usual routines, ANBU captain and jonin duties._

_Itachi was doing well in the ANBU. He had many chances to become the new commander. With his skills and intelligence, no one could beat him._

_That is, until sudden news came through._

_Itachi raised his eyebrow at the sight in front of him. The assassination mission for him and his squad was finished by an unknown shinobi. Two missing nin from Wave were exterminated and their bodies lay in front of them._

_Itachi knelt down and stared at the pool of blood around their bodies. It was a gory scene to be sure. Their heads were separated from their bodies and it had only occurred about hour before they arrived._

_''What will we do, Weasel-taicho?'' one of his squad members asked as Itachi stood up._

_''We shall inform the Hokage of the outcome,'' Itachi answered as the three men nodded._

_They jumped into the trees to return to arriving in Konoha, Itachi went to the Hokage Tower to inform the third of the nodded after hearing Itachi's report._

_''I've also heard about it from other captains,'' Sarutobi started, blowing the smoke from his pipe. ''Ripping heads off? The same person it seems.''_

_''The missing-nin is currently eliminating every rogue ninja around the country it looks like,'' Itachi commented._

_''And it seems that the person doesn't belong to any country,'' Sarutobi remarked as Itachi nodded._

_He then looked at Itachi with a serious face._

_''I'm assigning you to investigate this assassin,'' Sarutobi ordered._

_''I will not fail you, Hokage-sama,'' Itachi said._

* * *

_After the discussion with the Hokage, Itachi collected his things and was about to head out for his new investigation mission. He then saw his mother, watching him from the door with a worried look on her mother was really worried for him. After just returning from his recent mission, he was now heading directly out for a new one._

_''Be careful, Itachi-kun,'' his mother said, with a sad but worried tone._

_Itachi nodded and gathered his things. He was then hugged by his mother. He truly loved his mother. She was the only person who cared for him and didn't pressure him like his father did._

_She released him from her hug as a tear came from her eye._

_''I will come back, Mother,'' he told her, seeing the reaction about his immediate mission._

_She nodded, understanding that he would come back sent him out of the house with a sad smile across her face, watching him roof-jump away._

* * *

_When he arrived in the ANBU base, he heard a scream from beneath the ground. He then made his way towards said scream and saw one of the ANBU badly beaten up and scared to death as he was encircled by confused squads._

_''I heard he survived the assassin,'' one of the ANBU commented as they crowded around him._

_Itachi walked towards the group to listen to the stopped and looked at the ANBU in front of him._

_''What is the problem?'' he asked with a firm tone._

_The crowd suddenly became quiet at the sight of the prodigy beside them._

_''This person was on a one man mission to assassinate the missing-nin from Kirigakure,'' the ANBU beside Itachi informed. ''But, like the other missions, someone finished it for him.''_

_Itachi raised his brow. If his mission was finished by the same person, why was he torn up?_

_''Why does hold that kind of expression?'' One of the ANBU asked, confused as they watched him panic._

_Itachi wasn't really interested at first, but when he heard about the mysterious assassin, he had the urge to investigate._

_''He saw it,'' the same ANBU responded_

_''He arrived at the scene where the missing-nin was killed,'' another started. ''Unluckily, he was caught by the killer. But…''_

_The ANBU stopped as he looked down._

_''Continue,'' Itachi ordered as the ANBU shakily nodded._

_''Kura-san's head was about to be chopped off when the assassin stopped as he noticed the Konoha headband. After that, he disappeared but left a word to Kura-san...Smile.''_

* * *

_Later, the ANBU watched the Hokage and Danzo in front of them as they assembled in the base. It was unusual to called out a meeting to all them and for the Hokage to be there. They were standing in neat lines without their masks._

_''Everyone,'' Danzo started as Sarutobi blew smoke from his mouth. Everyone patiently waited, silent, for Danzo to continue._

_''As you can see, this is an important gathering,'' Danzo continued, watching the ANBU in front of him. ''The assassin who finished most of your missions was caught.''_

_This statment surprised the ninja; they hadn't been expecting that in the smirked at their reaction._

_''I like you all to meet, the world-famous assassin.'' he finished as they saw a mysterious person joined them wearing a mask with a red diamond on the left eye and a black heart on the right eye , complete with a Cheshire's smile._

_''Smile.''_

* * *

''Itachi, are you listening?'' Fugaku asked, seeing his son space out for a moment. Itachi snapped and stared at his father. They were at the Uchiha Temple together with the Uchiha elders to discuss matters and he didn't know why he was needed.

''Hn,'' he replied.

Fugaku sighed and shook his head.

''You should listen when I'm speaking, Itachi,'' Fugaku told him as Itachi kept quiet.

''I think Itachi-kun should think about your decision, Fugaku-kun,'' Mikoto said which made Itachi confused.

He spaced out minutes ago and didn't know what was going on. He kept quiet instead of answering.

''Nonsense, Mikoto. I know he will agree with this, isn't it right, Itachi?'' Fugaku asked with a stoic look as he glanced at Itachi.

''Hn.''

One of the elders suddenly coughed, feeling the pressure between the two.

''The Kikumaru clan is a prestigious clan like the Uchiha. They possess very skilled ninjas that are suited for Konoha,'' Hikaku informed as he eyed the Uchiha heir. ''Luckily, we had been notified that they want to tie themselves to the Uchiha clan. And they have chosen you, Itachi.''

''Your father and I decided that we will discuss things this evening with the Kikumaru household,'' Yashiro continued, hoping Itachi would agree.

''You will court the heiress, Itachi. Our bloodline will be benefited greatly,'' Fugaku ordered, pressure in his voice.

''Fugaku-kun! Itachi didn't agree yet!'' Mikoto exclaimed, glaring at her husband.

''You will follow my orders, Itachi,'' he continued, waiting for his son to reply.

Itachi sighed.

''Hn,'' he answered as he stood from his chair and bowed down in front of the elders.

Fugaku clenched his fist and glared at his back.

''You will not refuse this Itachi. You are my son,'' Fugaku remarked as Itachi ignored him and headed out from the Uchiha temple.

Engagement? Itachi scoffed. There's no way he would court the Kikumaru girl. But then again, his father expected more from him. He sighed. He needed to clear his mind first, he needed to go back to his house and change.

As he arrived at his house, he went to his room to change to his uniform. After changing, he went out and walked towards the base where he could relax.

When he arrived, he stopped as he stared at the office in front of him.

Smile. He stared at her office as he remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

_As her mask crumbled into pieces, he studied the identity of the assassin. He was expecting a man behind it but no, it was a woman. No, rather, a _girl_._

_Emerald green eyes met his obsidian one. Familiar green orbs._

_Pink haired child from 5 years ago. No, a _raven-haired girl_._

_He watched her as she looked down and heard her 'tsk' at the sight of her broken porcelain mask. He then watched her direct her attention towards him._

_She walked towards him. slowly until she reached him and gave him a obviously fake smile. Maybe that was where her name Smile came from. From her fake, but beautiful, smile._

_She slowly raised her hand in front of raised an eyebrow at her actions. He had no idea what she was doing._

_''Nice meeting you again,'' she said, waiting for him to shake her hand but, there was no response. She sighed as she let it down after he remained frozen._

_''This is the identity of Smile,'' she continued as she looked away. ''Or should I say…'' She stopped and stared at him with her expressionless eyes.''Sakura Haruno,''_

* * *

''Oh, Uchiha-taichou, you're here,'' a familiar voice said as Itachi stared at him.

It was the Haru, better known as the ANBU messenger. He seemed so small for a 20-year-old man. He was indeed feminine in a few ways.

''Hn.''

''Can you please bring this inside. I've got a meeting.''

He motioned with his eyes at the pile of papers in his hands. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he was given the papers by Haru. Haru then thanked him and rushed off, leaving him carrying the papers to her room. He smirked, and was glad that Haru didn't notice.

Now was his chance to figure out her strengths and weaknesses. As he entered, he expected her to be around, but there was no one inside. When he put down the papers on her desk, he surveyed her office.

It was a normal office. But she was giving special treatment. He and the other ANBU captains were in the same kind of office but her, an assassin who'd only served Konoha three years, getting the same privileges was really not fair. He'd been in the ANBU for five years but he wasn't given this kind of treatment.

Her office was designed traditionally. The walls were painted to look like wood and had cherry blossoms on it.

There was a grey couch with messy papers on the left, four bookshelves with too many un-arranged books on it, and and opened cabinets with messy drawers around the walls. Her office was indeed not a neat one, he concluded.

He walked around her desk and rolled his eyes at the sight. It was very dirty for a girl like her. Even though it was unorganized however, he could smell the nice scent around it. Itachi then started his investigation. He carefully opened each of the drawers of the desk.

The first one, he raised an eyebrow. There was numerous packets of instant coffee in it. Apparently she was in here working enough to warrant what looked like a serious caffeine addiction. He then opened another one.

He was surprised. Hair dye? He raised an eyebrow. She used a hair dye to cover her pink hair? And it was temporary too, not permanent, suggesting that she didn't want her natural coloring gone completely.

He closed it and opened the last one. This one was neatly fixed and contained an… album? He raised an eyebrow as he picked it up.

Itachi was about to open it, but dropped it as he sensed Sakura approaching. He was about to shushin away, but realized she could just follow him, defeating the purpose.

Sakura opened the door ad stared at the person in front of her. Itachi glared at her as she smirked. He noticed her hair was not brunette like yesterday, but was back to its normal bubblegum pink.

''I stopped applying hair dye thanks to you,'' she answered his unasked question.

"Your office is quite unorganized and messy," Itachi commented.

''Sorry, I'm always busy, unlike you.'' she said, implying that she got more jobs to do than him. "No time to clean."

"I'm certain we have the same amount of assignments."

''You've learned the importance of a long sentence,'' she said sarcastically, praising him as he gave her a glare.

''Hn.''

''Do you _want_ to push me?'' she asked, threatening him as he smirked.

''Hn.'' he answered, playing with her as he watched her glare.

''You've asked for it,'' she said as she stood up and attacked.

Itachi grabbed her hand that was about to punch his face and twirled her around. He was now holding both of her hands with her back touching his chest.

''Let me go, Uchiha,'' she ordered.

He smirked, amused. Sakura felt his grip around her wrists tighten.

''Do you _want_ me to cut your head off?'' she asked.

''Can you?'' he asked back as she gritted her teeth.

Itachi moved backwards with her following his step. As he moved back, he met a scroll that sent him to the floor together with Sakura. Sakura yelped as the two reached the floor and glared at the person above her. Itachi was staring at her with both of his arms supporting himself and protecting Sakura from the falling books.

''Let go of me,'' she ordered again as she felt the pressure above her.

She tried to look away from Itachi's gaze as she felt blood rise on top of her cheeks.

_No, not again. I fixed this naïve crush of mine,_ Sakura thought.

''Hn,'' he grunted as he moved closer.

Their faces were inches from each other and they could feel each other's breath.

_Is he going to…_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

''So as I was saying, he-'' a familiar person opened the door but stopped talking as they saw the position between the two were in.

''Hm, did we interrupt something?'' Tatsuki asked as he stared at the two in a very suggestive position. Daisu widened his eyes and dropped his drink on the floor.

''Are you two…'' he exclaimed, staring at Sakura who was under Itachi.

Sakura glared at him and at the spilled drink on the floor.

''You're going to clean that,'' she muttered, glaring at Daisu and heard the person above her scoff.

''Like you clean this mess,'' she heard Itachi mutter, causing her to smack his chest.

''Let go of me,'' she ordered again, embarrassed that her friends saw their position.

Itachi grunted and slowly lifted himself off, grabbing Sakura's hand to help her stand.

''Thank you,'' she told him as he lifted her up.

The two spent a few moments fixing themselves. Daisu and Tatsuki were in shock from seeing the rare scene in front of them.

''Are you two going out?'' Daisu asked as the two gave him a glare which made Daisu shiver at the frightening look.

Tatsuki shook his head and stared at the two.

''That was…unexpected,'' he commented.

''There's nothing between us, right?'' Sakura asked the person beside her who kept quiet.

''Hn.''

She glared at him.

''Go die.''

''You two are quite _familiar_. Care to share?'' Tatsuki asked, smirking as he watched the two bicker.

''We're only acquaintances,'' Itachi told him as Sakura shook her head, disagreeing.

''No, we are not!''

''So, you're implying we're…_something_?'' he asked teasingly as he watched the pink haired girl glare at him.

''No! We're strangers.''

''Okay, nice to meet you, Smile,'' Itachi said, following her words as yesterday.

''Are you mocking me?'' she asked as Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

''Jeez, bring your quarreling outside,'' Daisu muttered as he rolled his eyes. ''Why don't you just-''

He stopped as he felt a sharp object pass his face. He stared at the kunai embedded beside him in the wall and gulped.

''One more word'' Sakura threatened as she twirled another kunai around her finger. Daisu kept quiet as Tatsuki just shook his head.

''What brings you here, Uchiha-san?'' Tatsuki asked, changing the subject.

''Hn.''

''I found him in here, probably looking through my things,'' Sakura muttered as she pointed at her desk. Itachi then glared at her and shook his head.

''Okay then, why were you in here Itachi?'' Tatsuki asked, wondering about his side of the story.

''I was… finding something,'' Itachi lied as the Daisu gave him a look. ''I don't need to explain it to you, blue marlin.''

''Hey, this is natural!'' Daisu exclaimed as he touched his hair. ''Unlike you, weasel.''

''Would you two quit it already?'' Sakura asked as the two looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and glared at Itachi.

''If you have nothing to do, the door is waiting for you,'' she said as she pointed at the door.

Itachi then grunted and walked passed her going to the door.

_Slam._

Sakura sighed and stared at the two who kept watching at her the whole time.

''What?'' she asked.

''Are you-'' Daisu started.

She shot him a glare.

''One more word,'' she muttered as Daisu wisely stopped speaking and Tatsuki smirked.

* * *

As for Itachi, today was indeed an interesting day for him. After the incident that occurred hours ago, he didn't know why he kept smirking.

He shook his head as he went to the Uchiha compound. It was about sunset and he knew his father would be mad about his tardiness.

As he arrived, he was called by his mother to his room. He entered his room and saw his mother wearing a red kimono with a grey obi around her waist and fixing a grey kimono with long, black sleeves for him.

Mikoto noticed Itachi's presence and smiled.

''Oh you're here, Itachi. Hurry up and we'll be going to the main guest house. We don't want your fiancé to wait, right?'' Mikoto mentioned as she hurried up and made her way out of his room.

Itachi sighed and stared at the kimono in front of him. Was he making the right decision? He knew he was doing this for his clan but would it make him happy? He shook his head at the thought and went to the bathroom. The heir has no room for his or her own happiness.

After taking a shower, he wore his kimono and glanced at the mirror in front of him. His long raven locks were down in front of his neck. He brushed them back and tied his hair in its usual ponytail. He then fixed his sleeves and donned his haori jacket. After that, he put on his sandals and went downstairs.

There, he saw his parents in their formal attire, waiting for him. He nodded as a sign of greeting and went out towards the main guest house.

When they arrived, they waited inside for the Kikumaru family to arrive.

Soon, the door opened revealing a brown haired adult woman with her arm linked to her husband. A brown haired teen followed the two with a smile plastered on her face. Itachi sipped his tea and ignored her.

Mikoto greeted them as they entered, the family giving her a greeting in return. They soon sat and waited for the food to be served.

''It's an honor to meet you, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san,'' the brown haired woman said as she bowed low.

''Likewise, Tayumi-san,'' Mikoto bowed back though nowhere near as low.

''Your son is indeed a prodigy like you, Fugaku-san,'' the black haired man commented while watching Itachi.

''Indeed he is, Daimu-san,'' Fugaku agreed as he looked to Itachi who ignored the heiress in front of him.

''Itachi,'' his father chided as Itachi looked up and sighed.

''It's nice to meet you, Kikumaru-san,'' Itachi said, referring to the brown haired girl in front of him who kept smiling.

''I'm sad to hear that you've forgotten me, Itachi-kun,'' the heiress commented as Itachi arched his eyebrow.

This was the first time he met her yet she claimed that the two met. He should know, ha had an impeccable memory.

''Excuse me?'' he asked, genuinely confused, not that he'd let on.

''Oh Kiara-chan, Itachi-kun is really busy with his work,'' her mother exclaimed as the brown haired girl named Kiara nodded.

''You're must be right, mother.''

''As you seem to have forgotten, Itachi-kun, you've already met my daughter on your first ANBU mission,'' Tayumi informed Itachi, explaining that the heiress whom they rescued five years ago was the heiress of the Kikumaru clan.

_Oh,_ her. _Now I remember,_ Itachi thought, mentally rewinding to his first mission.

''I apologized for not remembering you, Kikumaru-san,'' Itachi said as Kiara shook her head.

''No, I should've told you before, Itachi-kun,'' Kiara said with a smile.

Itachi just nodded and continued to sip his tea.

''How was your day, Itachi-kun?'' Kiara asked, clearing the silence between the two.

''It was…alright,'' he replied.

He couldn't say that he screwed up right now because he had a bad time with the happenings in the base.

Silence descended, though Itachi didn't mind it and continued to sip his tea. Kiara looked around and saw that their parents were talking and only the two of them were not.

''Um, you have a beautiful hair,'' Kiara complimented as Itachi gave her an odd look. Now she was staring at his hair.

''Hn.''

''Um, what do you want to talk about?'' she asked, hoping for more conversation with him.

''Hn.''

''Itachi,'' he heard his father muttered as he sighed.

''What do you do, Kikumaru-san?'' he asked to avoid his father's glare.

Kiara's eyes glimmered at his question.

''Well, I go to the store to buy clothes and shoes. I also check out puppies! They're really cute!'' she exclaimed, excited, as Itachi grunted.

_Typical,_ he thought after hearing her hobbies.

''And then, I go to other countries to relax myself! It's really good. You should try Wave! They have nice beaches there!'' she continued.

_Now she's not going to stop talking, great,_ he thought.

''Hn.''

''And then-''

''Alright, let's discuss the children's engagement,'' Daimu said, interrupting Kiara who suddenly became quiet.

Itachi was take off guard. He was not informed of such a thing. He was ordered to court said spoiled heiress but, he didn't agree to engagement.

''Father,'' Itachi said while staring at his father.

His father kept a stoic look and ignored him.

''I decided to let my daughter get married when she turns 18 next year and she suggested it would be beneficial to be with Itachi-san who saved our daughter five years ago,'' Daimu stated with a slight smile on his face towards his daughter.

Itachi kept silent, not commenting at Daimu's words.

''I'm sure my son will agree, right Itachi?'' Fugaku asked, eying Itachi with a serious look.

Itachi stared at his father and noticed the unspoken message on his face.

He sighed and kept a firm look.

''I agree,'' he answered which made Daimu's grin wider.

Kiara smiled at Itachi answer as Mikoto gave him a sad look, noticing her son's reaction.

''Good, I'll be hearing out from you then, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san,'' Daimu said as he stood up after finishing their discussion.

His wife followed and bowed in front of the Uchiha.

''Itachi-kun, would you like to go out tomorrow?'' Kiara asked, shyly.

''I'm deeply sorr-''

''He accepts your offer, Kiara-san,'' Fugaku said, interrupting Itachi who glared at him.

''But father, I have work to-'' he then stopped after seeing his father's face.

He sighed and nodded. Kiara gave him a smile and hugged him from behind.

''I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Itachi-kun,'' she said, letting go of him and going out with her parents, leaving the Uchiha behind.

''Father, I have something to do tomorrow,'' Itachi said as Fugaku wiped his mouth and glared at his son.

''Tell them you're busy, Itachi. Remember, I'm the elite and you need to follow my orders, Itachi, not the village's,'' Fugaku informed him. ''You will not defy me, Itachi.''

He stood up and went out, leaving his wife and Itachi alone.

Mikoto gave a small smile and patted her son's back.

''I'll talk to your father about it,'' Mikoto said with concern as Itachi shook his head slightly.

''Hn,'' he said as his mother hugged him, understanding the pain of losing his freedom with the decision that was made this evening.


End file.
